Jealous?
by ArtsyNinja3
Summary: Kaito and Luchia are now a couple in high school. Everthing's fine. There's only one problem: Luchia gets jealous too easily. Kaito is sick and tired of it. What happens when Luchia starts hanging out with other guys?
1. The Bet

**Me:** Hello~! I got bored and this just popped into my head. it's probably gonna be about 2, max.3 chapters. ENJOY~!

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

"Luchia, she's just a friend!" I cried out frustrated, running after my girlfriend. Luchia got jealous again because I was hanging out with a friend of mine that happened to be a girl.

"It's not my fault when you have girls constantly trying to get your attention!" she shouted back.

I sighed heavily. "Come on, you get jealous way too often!"

"Oh yeah? So you're saying that you won't get jealous if I hang out with other guys?" YES!

"No," I lied. I knew very well that I will definitely get jealous if she started hanging out with other guys except for me. But my stupid pride got in the way.

"Oh really? Ok, Mr. Popular, let's see if you really can."

"What do you mean?" She was really confusing me.

"I mean, why don't we see if you will get jealous. Starting tomorrow, we're taking a break. I can hang out with other boys and you can hang out with other girls. We'll see who admits to the other that they are jealous first," she explained. She seemed determined. "So what do you say?" I thought about this for a moment. In school, no guy would dare come near Luchia. They all know that she is mine. Thinking that I had the upper hand, I agreed.

"So when does this start?"

"Starts tomorrow and we'll see who gets jealous easily," and with that, she walked into her house. I chuckled at her childish behaviour. This was going to be easy.

_Next morning…_

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning, instantly regretting my bet with Kaito. I knew he was going to win, but sometimes, it seemed like he doesn't care about me. It seemed like he could always find a replacement. I quickly got dressed and headed to school.

"Luchia, wait up!" Hanon called from behind. I waited for her to catch up.

"Ohayo, Hanon," I greeted.

"Something wrong?" Hanon asked. Now you can see why she is one of my best friends. I told her everything that happened yesterday and how I made a stupid mistake.

"No, it's not a mistake. You have to show him. I'll help you," Hanon encouraged. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Leave it to me!" The school bell rang and we hurried into the classroom. The teacher walked in 5 minutes later.

"Class, today, we have a new student." Whispers erupted from the class.

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy…"

"I wonder if they're hot or not…" The teacher clapped her hands and everyone fell silent.

"Please treat him nicely. Come in Souma-kun." Wait, Souma? Where have I heard that name before? My thoughts were interrupted when a tall, brown-haired boy stepped into the class. He had messy brown hair and emerald eyes. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Yo! The name's Souma, Kukai Souma. Nice to meet y'all!" he introduced cheerfully. Kukai, Kukai as in my childhood friend? He looked around the room until he met my eyes. His grin grew wider. Is that even possible?

"LUCE!" He literally jumped on me and tackled me to the ground.

"Ow, Kukai, GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG OAF!" He got off of me and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you," he whispered.

I smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you too, Kukai."

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Kaito watched as Luchia hugged the new kid. _Who the hell is he?_ He felt his blood boil, but then he remembered their bet. He restrained himself from punching the kid. _Keep it cool, Kaito. He's probably just a nobody._ Boy, are you wrong…

* * *

**Me:** Tell me what you think! Oh and Kukai Souma is one of the characters in Shugo Chara! I just felt like adding him in, since he's like me favourite character. REVIEW!


	2. Competition

**Me: **Hello everyone! Chapter 2 is up~! but first i wanna thank Mermaid-Lucia and Mermaid-Hanon for their awesome reviews! Now, Hippo, you know what to do

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

**Me: **Thank you Hippo~! ENJOY~!

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Souma-san, since you seem to know Nanami-san, I'll let you two sit together. Souma-san, you can look at Nanami-san's textbooks for now," the teacher said after the two broke their hug. Kukai sat down beside Luchia and the teacher started class. When it was finally lunch, Kukai and Luchia started catching up with what they missed in each other's lives. Kaito, on the other hand, had his fan girls surrounding his desk. Luchia looked over to see him flirting with the girls and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked. He followed her gaze and saw Kaito. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you like him or something?" With that, Luchia turned red.

"Well, you see, he's my boyfriend but we're taking a break right now. We made a bet just yesterday."

"A bet?"

"Yeah, the first person to admit that they're jealous loses." Kukai just chuckled. Typical Luchia.

"Ok, lemme guess. You get jealous at the smallest things right?" Luchia turned her head towards Kukai, eyes wide.

"How do you know?"

"Luchia…I've been your best friend for years. I should know these things." Luchia sighed again.

"I know I'm going to lose this bet," she said sadly.

Kukai frowned. "Well, why did you propose this in the first place?"

"He always acts like he doesn't care about me. That he can replace me anytime. He even said that he would never get jealous if I started hanging out with other guys!" Luchia put her head on her desk. Kukai, being Kukai, couldn't stand watching Luchia like this. He thought about the situation for a second, then snapped his fingers.

"I know! I'll help you make him jealous!" Luchia perked up and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course! Now all we need is a plan…"

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

Girls gathered around my table during lunch. I started flirting with them, trying to make Luchia notice. Luchia looked at me, then turned to face the new kid like she wasn't affected. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as they chatted and laughed. I clenched my fists and glared at the boy.

"Kaito. Kaito. Kaito!" I snapped my head back to face Kengo and Daichi.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?" Kengo sighed.

"You're gonna lose if you keep this up," he replied. I told them what happened earlier this morning.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You look like you're about to rip Souma's head off!" Daichi butted in. I just ignored them and waited for school to end. After a bunch of boring classes, school finally ended. I grabbed my bag and walked with Kengo and Daichi to the beach. I expected Luchia to be there, since she always is. I waited for 10 minutes but saw no sign of her. I frowned. I still surfed though, waiting for Luchia to come to the beach, but she never came. After practice, I went to the Pearl Waters. Touin and Houshou opened the door for me.

"Hey, where's Luchia?"

"Luchia? She's not home yet," Houshou replied.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's at the soccer field at our school with Souma," Touin answered. With Souma? I thanked them and headed home. I didn't bother going to find Luchia. Why didn't she come to the beach though? And why the soccer field? I fell back on my bed, still thinking. But before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_Next morning…_

I woke up, ate my breakfast and went to school. I was still thinking about Luchia. I walked into the classroom to see Luchia chatting happily with Souma. I slammed my bag down on my desk and walked over to them.

"Oi, Luchia! Where were you yesterday?" She turned to face me, face blank.

"Me? I was at the soccer field."

"Why didn't you come to the beach?" I pressed on.

"Because I didn't want to?" What kind of answer is that? I was getting mad but I didn't want to upset Luchia.

"You're coming today right?" She looked over to Souma.

"Sure, why not," he said. We exchanged glares until the teacher interrupted us. I walked back to my desk and tried to concentrate. I'm gonna show Luchia that I am still the cool guy she first met. That I'm way better than that Souma. I smirked and looked at Luchia. I'm going to win you back, Luchia. I can't wait for school to end.

* * *

**Me:** Please tell me what you think! Leave a review! it can make me write faster! yes, the magic power of a single review...


	3. Comforting words

**Me:** Hello~! This is Ch.3 like I promised! Enjoy~!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

After the school bell rang, I rushed to the beach and warmed up. I was pumped up, thinking that Luchia will stop hanging out with that new kid and hang out with me instead. I turned around and saw Luchia and Souma making their way down to the beach. I ran up to them with my surfboard.

"Yo! Luchia!" She turned around to face me.

"Hey Kaito," she said, not really interested. "You should go surf now. I hear the waves today are great." I nodded and headed down to the shore.

"Be sure to watch me, kay?" I gave her a thumbs up, a wink and a big grin. She nodded and I head into the water. I surfed my best, feeling confident. I turned to look at the shore, hoping to see Luchia by the shore, watching me. I did see Luchia, but she was further back. She was sitting on the sand with Souma laying his head on her lap. I lost my balance and fell into the water. I surfaced and looked at Luchia. She was playing with his hair and singing. Wait, singing? I thought she only sang for me!

_Heart beats fast,_  
_Colors and promises._  
_How to be brave,_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid_  
_To fall._  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt,_  
_Suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…_

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

Luchia and I were going as planned. She really knew her boyfriend well. This was our plan: Luchia will not to the beach. Doumoto gets jealous and invites her. I tag along and she sings to me. Doumoto gets jealous and confesses. If I do say so myself, it was a genius plan.

_I have died every day,_  
_waiting for you._  
_Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years._  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more._

I have to admit though, Luchia has a beautiful voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Doumoto making his way over to us.

"Luchia, he's coming," I whispered. She nodded but continued singing.

_Time stands still,_  
_beauty in all she is._  
_I will be brave._  
_I will not let anything,_  
_Take away,_  
_What's standing in front of me._  
_Every breath,_  
_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer…_

Doumoto walked up to us, looked at us and then walked straight past us! I have to say I was shocked. He headed straight to a group of sluts. I turned to look at Luchia and say her eyes widen. Confused, I looked back at Doumoto. That's when I saw something I did not expect. I felt my blood boil as I watched Doumoto kiss another girl. Luchia stopped singing and ran away.

_I have died every day,_  
_waiting for you._  
_Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years._  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more._

"Luchia! Matte!" For a girl, she ran pretty fast, but because I'm the captain of the soccer team at my previous school, I caught her wrist. She turned her head, saw me, and cried in my chest. I tightened my hold on her.

"It's gonna be alright Luchia. Come on, let's go somewhere else."

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

Kukai led me to the top of a cliff. We stared at the ocean together, holding hands.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what you see in him." I looked at Kukai. He stared straight ahead. "I remember you telling me how he never noticed your feelings. You know, before you were a couple. He broke your heart so many times, yet you always go back to him."

_And all along I believed,_  
_I would find you._  
_Time has brought,_  
_Your heart to me._  
_I have loved you for a,_  
_Thousand years._  
_I'll love you for a,_  
_Thousand more._

_One step closer…_

_One step closer…_

I smiled sadly. "That's because I truly think he's the one for me. He was always there when I needed him. Even though he broke my heart, I still love him. If he loves someone else, I'll give up. Seeing him happy is all I want." Tears were falling silently down my cheeks.

"You're a strong girl Luchia."

I shook my head. "If I'm strong, then why am I crying right now?"

_I have died every day,_  
_waiting for you._  
_Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
_I have loved you for a,_  
_Thousand years._  
_I'll love you for a,_  
_Thousand more._

"I don't think he deserves you, Luchia. You deserve someone better. Someone who's not a jerk, a bastard, a son of a b –"

_And all along I believed,_  
_I would find you._  
_Time has brought,_  
_Your heart to me._  
_I have loved you for a,_  
_Thousand years._  
_I'll love you for a,_  
_Thousand more._

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I yelled. He looked at me, startled. "Don't say that about Kaito." Kukai just chuckled.

"You're such a stubborn girl." He shook his head in amusement and hugged me.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him." Kukai pulled away and put his hands on my shoulder.

"No, don't you ever think that way. He's the one that doesn't deserve you!" I just shook my head. "Geez, girls are so complicated. I will never understand them," he muttered as I chuckled. The sun was starting to set.

"You wanna go back now?" I nodded and we started walking back to the beach. We started talking, trying to forget what happened. We talked about soccer, school and everything really, except for Kaito. We were talking happily when Kukai suddenly stopped. I frowned and looked ahead. Guess who I saw? Mr. Doumoto himself. I felt my heart clench as I looked at him, then I broke the eye contact. I grabbed Kukai's hand and dragged him with me, passing by Kaito without another glance.

* * *

**Me:** Please press that beautiful button in the middle of this page. no not that one, the one under this! No! No! NOO! This one! YES! PRESS THE BUTTON AND MAKE ME HAPPY!

**Hippo:** Song used: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.


	4. Guilt

**Me: **Sorry this chapter is a little sad...but I hope you enjoy it! Oh and those of you who have read the manga or watched the anime "Shugo Chara!", please read my new story called Waiting for you. Thank you~!

**Hippo: **ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I instantly regretted it once I kissed this slut. I looked around the beach for Luchia but didn't see her. I started walking back home and bumped into Souma and Luchia. She looked at me with sad eyes, then broke the eye contact. Guilt washed over me. She held Souma's hand and walked past me. I watched as their shadows disappeared. I walked back home and opened the door to my house. As soon as I walked in, I punched the wall closest to me. It hurt like hell but I didn't care. I slumped down the wall, my back leaning on the wall. I put my head on my knees and stayed there for a while, thinking. Why did I have to do that? Now I probably lost her forever. I got up and took a shower, hoping to calm myself down. After showering, I changed into a pair of boxers and threw on a pair of jeans. I flopped down onto my bed and laid there thinking. Will she ever take me back now? I sighed and tried to fall asleep. Eventually, I did.

_Next morning…_

I woke up with bags under my eyes. I groaned and got ready for school. I put on my shoes and walked out of my house. I was walking along, feeling horrible when someone stopped me.

"Touin, what do you want?" I groaned. She didn't say anything; instead, she glared at me furiously with this murderous aura around her.

**Rina's P.O.V.**

I glared at Kaito-kun. I knew I should never have trusted him. Last night, Luchia told us everything and let me just tell you, I was not happy. The first thing that popped into my mind was: he shall not live. So this explains why he was now receiving kisses from my fist. God, I've wanted to do this for so long. He now had a nose bleed and I decided to stop.

"That's what you get for hurting Luchia," I snarled at him. I got up and left him there.

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

Damn that Touin. That sure hurt! I wiped off the blood and proceeded to school. I walked to the front gate to see Hanon and Nagisa standing there, arms crossed. Oh god…

"DOUMOTO KAITO HOW COULD YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE HURT LUCHIA? SHE LOCKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM AND WOULDN'T COME OUT!" Hanon yelled at me.

"Wait, what? She locked herself in her room?"

"YEAH, AND NO ONE CAN GET HER OUT OR EVEN GET HER TO TALK!" Nagisa shouted at me. He was pretty close to Luchia. After all, Luchia helped him get Hanon. "SHE ONLY TALKS TO SOUMA-SAN AND WOULDN'T EAT OR COME OUT! ALL WE HEAR IS HER SOBS. ALL THANKS TO YOU!" I felt a pain in my heart. I did all of this to Luchia? My beautiful, kind, adorable Luchia? The school bell rang and snapped me out of my thoughts. Hanon and Nagisa glared daggers at me and walked to class. I walked behind them, thinking about Luchia. I sat down at my desk and put my head down.

"Has anyone seen Nanami-san?" Mitsuki-sensei asked.

"Luchia isn't feeling well, sensei," Hanon answered. He nodded and marked her absent.

"Thank Hanon-san. Has anyone seen Souma-san then?"

"Kukai-kun is taking care of Luchia right now," Rina said. I clenched my fists when I heard that. The thought of Luchia being so close to another guy hurts me. I looked out the window and started to think. If I admit to Luchia that I want her back and that I was jealous, everything would go back to normal right? _No it wouldn't._ Huh? _I'm your conscience you idiot._ Oh, that can you tell me why? _Because you frickin' kissed another girl!_ Oh yeah… _She surely wouldn't take you back after that!_ _Shut up! I mean, you totally broke her heart!_ Shut up shut up! I'm going to get her to forgive me. I'll do anything it takes to get her to forgive me. Anything…

_After school…_

I got my stuff and ran out of the classroom. I ran past the beach and headed towards the Pearl Waters. I got there and stopped to catch my breath. I gulped and knocked on the door. Souma opened the door for me and scowled at me.

"What are you doing here," he sneered. I glared at him.

"I want to see Luchia." And with that, his fist collided with my face. I felt blood at the corner of my mouth and wiped it off.

"Oh, so you want to see her now? After you kissed a slut? I think not."

"I don't care. Let me see her."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but she doesn't want to see you," he said, glaring daggers at me. I swear if looks could kill, I'd be dead already from all the glares I've received today. I ignored him and walked into the Pearl Waters. I ran up to Luchia's room. I raised my hand, ready to knock but stopped when I heard something. I pressed my ear against the door and heard small sobs and hiccups. My eyes softened and I knocked on the door. Luchia didn't say anything and continued sobbing.

"Luchia, it's me," I said softly. The sobs stopped for a moment but then continued. "Luchia, please answer me," I pleaded.

"What do you want," she said coldly. I winced.

"I want to apologise Luchia. I'm so sorry. I should never have kissed that girl. You know that you're the only one in my heart," I said desperately. I was literally on my knees, on the floor, in front of her door. She said nothing. "Please Luchia; I'll never do that again. I was jealous of Souma since he was getting all your attention. I wanted you to notice me so I did that. I know it was stupid and I regretted it instantly. Please Luchia, I miss you."

She sniffed. "I'm sorry Kaito but right now, I can't trust you. I know we were on a break, but once a cheater, always a cheater. You will have to do something else than just apologise to gain my trust back." I felt like crying when I heard that. I lost her trust and may never gain it back. But I had to try. I'm not going to lose her now.

"Please give me another chance! I'll prove to you that I will never do that again. I'll prove to you that you're the only one I love. Please." I heard her sigh and sniff.

"I don't know Kaito. You're going to have to give me some time. Please leave me alone." I sighed and got up.

"Ok, just let me know ok?" I turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh and Luchia? I love you. Always have and always will. Just remember that." And with that, I walked out of her house.

* * *

**Me:** Tell me what you think by pressing that button over there and make my day! Thank you~!...This story is actually longer than I expected...


	5. The famous 100 meter dash!

**Me:** I'm sooo sorry I didn't update this week but I had lots of homework from school and tests and ahhhh! But I made it! Here's chapter 5! Sorry if you think it's kinda short...I decided to make this chapter a little happier since the previous chapters were all sad and stuff so enjoy! Oh one more thing: i now have a poll so you can vote if you want Luchia to forgive Kaito or not. So far...

50% - Yes

50% - No

If you're not satisfied with the results...VOTE NOW! and plus I need a tie-breaker so that would help a lot. THANKS!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation but I was curious. And also, I wanted to make sure he doesn't hurt Luchia again. I heard basically everything even though I didn't press my ear on the door. They talk pretty loud. Once I heard footsteps, I hid behind a plant, just in time to see Doumouto walk out of her room and walk out of Pearl Waters. I got out of my hiding place and knocked on Luchia's door.

"Luce? You alright?" I heard some sniffs and walked into her room. She was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. I frowned and walked towards her bed. I sat down on her bed and waited for her to talk to me. I didn't have to wait long.

"He admitted that he was jealous and that he regretted kissing that girl. He wanted to get back together."

I frowned at this. "Did you agree?" She shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief. "So what are you going to do?" She shrugged. "You know what I think?"

She delicately raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I think you need to take your mind off of him. Thinking too hard will just hurt your brain. Especially for someone who doesn't use it much."

"HEY!" I ignored her and stood up from the bed. I turned around to see Luchia pouting.

"Come on Luce. Let's go get some ice cream!"

Luchia looked at me confused. "What does ice cream have to do with this?"

"Nothing! I'm just craving for ice cream right now." Luchia sweat-dropped but said nothing. We walked out of Pearl Waters and started walking towards town. I stopped suddenly as an idea popped into my mind. Luchia bumped into my back and looked up at my grinning face.

"Why'd you stop?" I ignored her and grabbed her hand. She seemed to have caught on to what I was about to do. "No, no, no, no, no, n –"

"100 METER DASH!" and we ran off into the sunset!

"SLOW DOWN KUKAIII~!"

"You're really out of shape ya know?"

"SHUUT UUUP~! SLOW DOOWWN!" Luchia yelled at the top of her lungs. I just chuckled and started to slow down. We came to a stop and Luchia dropped onto the grass beside us panting loudly.

After a few deep breaths, her breathing became normal. Well, more normal.

"I really hate you Kukai," she said as she laid down on the grass.

I sat down beside her and looked down at her. "Aww, come on, you know you don't mean that!" She just gave me a blank look and I sweat-dropped. "Anyways…what do you want to do today?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to have a lot on your mind so let's do something fun to forget about those things for a while!"

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

I looked up to see Kukai's smiling face. I just shook my head at his childishness…is that even a word? I got up and looked at Kukai.

"Where do you want to go?" Kukai gave me a wicked smile with a mysterious smile on his face. I was starting to get scared so I backed away from him slowly. He stepped towards me and eventually grabbed my hand again.

"100 METER DASH!" and raced off, dragging me with him.

"I can think of better ways to die you know!" He just ignored me and kept running. He eventually came to a stop. Thank god for that. I looked around and noticed where we were. We were at a carnival. I turned around and saw Kukai staring at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Can we please please go on the rollercoaster first?" he said pleading me. I sweat-dropped and nodded. After seeing my approval, he jumped with joy and dragged me to the rollercoaster. This was going to be a long day…*sigh*

* * *

**Me:** Please tell me what you think! I'll be updating my stories more since it's the weekends. Please press that beautiful new review button! Thanks~! See ya in the next chapter or my other stories!


	6. First Kiss?

**Me: **Oh my god I am sooo sorry I couldn't update faster! I had 2 major tests and 3 projects and ahhh! Now I only have 2 projects left so I have more time to write! Please forgive me -bows- I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter...even though it's a little short...hehe

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

After Kukai dragged Luchia on every single ride available, Luchia was practically dead. They were on their last ride: the Ferris wheel. Luchia sighed and stared out the window.

"Don't tell me you're tired already!" Kukai said. "I still want to go on the rollercoaster for the last time!"

"No more! Please!"

Kukai put his thumb and his pointer finger under his chin, making a thinking position. "Oh! So you want to go to the haunted house, huh?" Luchia paled and looked at Kukai with eyes full of fear. "I'm just kidding! No need to get so worked up!" Luchia just glared at him. Kukai looked around and spotted an auburn-haired lad standing in the crowd of people. His eyes widened when he realised who it was. Was he following us all this time? He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, look Kukai!" He turned his head to see Luchia staring out the window looking like a kid who saw a candy store. Kukai chuckled and followed her gaze. There were fireworks happening right now. No wonder! Girls are suckers for fireworks! They watched as flowers bloomed above them and landed on the ground once the ride was over. They stared up at the sky and watched with facination. They didn't notice a certain aubrun-haired boy restraining himself not to punch Kukai in the face. He looked at Luchia with longing eyes, wishing that it was him beside her, not Kukai.

"It's getting late. Let's call it a day," Luchia said after watching the fireworks. Kukai nodded and started walking with her towards her house.

"LUCHIA!" Luchia's heart started pounding once she recognized the voice.

"Kaito..." she turned around to see Kaito standing before her.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the beach after school. Be there!" And with that, he ran away.

"Uh...what just happened?" Kukai asked, appearing behind Luchia.

"I'm not sure myself..." Luchia mumbled. "Ugh! My head hurts from all the thinking!"

"Of course! As expected of the idiot."

"Hey! You're not that much smarter than me!" And before long, the two started bickering like two little kids as Kukai walked Luchia home.

"Hey! Don't compare us to little kids!" Right, sorry. Just speaking the truth here. "Don't you have a story to tell?" Right, sorry. Anyways, since I'm the narrator and you guys are the readers, you probably want me to continue on with the story right? Well, back to the story then.

_Next day..._

To tell the truth, Luchia was quite anxious. After Kaito asked her to meet him at the beach, she turned really nervous.

"Girl, you're thinking to much!" Hanon said.

"I can't help it!"

"Now, now, Hanon, no need to pick on Luchia," Rina said. Luchia smiled at her while Rina just winked at her. "Soo...what do you think he's gonna say?"

"RINA!" Hanon and Rina burst out laughing and continued teasing Luchia. Kaito and his group of friends walked in and saw the two girls laughing at Luchia while Luchia was as red as a tomato.

"What do you think they're talking about Kaito?" Kengo asked Kaito who had his eyes on Luchia.

"Who knows?" Even though he said it like he didn't care, Kaito was actually quite curious. He put his stuff down and sat down in his desk. His group of friends crowded around him as he set his feet ontop of his desk. Since his seat was next to Luchia's, he could hear everything they were talking about. Kengo and Daichi were also eavesdropping "secretly".

"Oh my god he said that?" Hanon exclaimed. It seemed like they already changed the topic

"Um...yeah..." Luchia replied blushing. Rina just glanced at the two.

"He's so dreamy! He's like the ideal guy for girls!" Hanon squealed as Luchia and Rina sweat-dropped. Who are they talking about? Kaito asked himself. "Oh, I wish I had someone like him! Did you ever see him again?"

"No, I've only met him twice, then, he moved away," Luchia said smiling sadly. "He was my first love." Kaito looked towards Luchia, who was now holding a pink seashell in her hand. _That looks familiar..._ Kaito thought. _Where have I seen that seashell?_ His thoughts were soon disrupted by Hanon's loud voice.

"Soo...WHAT IS YOU'RE RELATIONSHIP WITH KUKAI-KUN?" Hanon shouted out of the blue.

"SHHH!" Luchia shushed her. "Not so loud!"

"I've been wanting to know this too," Rina said, grabbing a nearby chair and sat on it. "Enlighten us."

"GUYS! I've told you before! Kukai is my childhood friend!" Luchia whined.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. But did you guys have some sort of romance?" Hanon asked with a sly smile.

"Urm...no..." Luchia answered. Kaito let out a sigh of relief.

Kengo slapped in on the back. "Relax Kaito! See, I told you you had nothing to worry about!" Daichi laughed along with Kengo while Kaito just shot them a glare.

"What?" Hanon exclaimed, clearly disappointed. "You guys never kissed before?"

"Um...does kissing on the cheek count?" Luchia asked innocently.

Hanon let out a frustrated sigh. "Nooo! You guys never kissed on the lips?" Luchia shook her head. Now Hanon was really disappointed. "Then if Kukai-kun never kissed you before...who was your first kiss?"

Rina leaned forward, clearly interested in this matter. "Yeah, you said Kaito-kun wasn't your first kiss. So who was?"

Kaito's ears perked up and leaned forward, along with Kengo and Daichi, hoping to catch something.

"Um...my first kiss was..."

* * *

**Me:** CLIFF HANGER~! REVIEW TO FIND OUT SOONER WHO LUCHIA'S FIRST KISS WAS! ALSO...PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!

Do you want Luchia to forgive Kaito?

50% - Yes

50% - No

Not satisfied? VOTE NOW!


	7. Things you should know about girls

**Me:** Soooo sorry I couldn't update faster! I had exams this week and projects last week so I had basically no time to write! I'm sorry if you think this chapter is too short...I'll try to write more for later chapters!

**Kukai:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot! Oh and please forgive her for not being able to update!

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"So...can you tell us why we're here?" Nagisa asked Kaito, sitting on the floor of Kaito's living room along with Masahiro. Kaito suddenly called Nagisa and Masahiro to come to his house right after school. To be honest, Nagisa and Masahiro were quite suspicious. Kaito rarely seems so nervous and worried.

Kaito scratched his head. "Well, I need some help," Kaito said as he sat down in front of his two friends. Masahiro raised an eyebrow. It's not every day you get to see Kaito begging for help. Usually, Kaito would be the one who is too proud to ask for help. He would try to do everything by himself. He is quite stubborn. _And he calls Luchia stubborn,_ Masahiro thought.

Nagisa, on the other hand, just chuckled. "It's about Luchia right?" Kaito, instead of answering his question, turned his head to the side to hide the blush that had appeared on his face. Masahiro and Nagisa looked at each other, then shook their heads. _Luchia got him bad..._

"Ok, so what's up?" Masahiro asked.

"Well, have you guys ever did something, let's say, unforgivable?" The two bishies thought about it for a moment. _Have I ever did something that made her mad at me?_ they thought.

"Um, there's this one time Hanon got really mad at me..." Nagisa mumbled after thinking for quite a while.

"Really? What did you do to make her forgive you?" Kaito asked curiously while Masahiro nodded along.

"Well...there's this one time Hanon got mad at me and ignored me for a couple of weeks..."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! And that was more like a whole month, Nagisa," Masahiro reminded him.

"Whatever!"

"Anyways, back to the main subject: what did you do to make her talk to you again," Kaito interrupted.

Nagisa thought about it for a second before answering, "Well, I showed up at her front door in a tux with a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolate and a huge teddy bear that says 'I'm sorry' on it." Kaito and Masahiro sweat-dropped. _He must have spent a lot of money..._

"And she forgave you right away?" Kaito asked skeptically. _That doesn't seem like the Houshou I know..._

"No! Of course not! She then dragged me to the shopping mall and spent all my money. Then, she forgave me." The two boys sweat-dropped even more. _Of course. That's one hell of a girlfriend you got there,_ Kaito thought.

"How about you Masahiro?"

Masahiro pondered for a second, before saying, "Yeah, there's this one time Rina got mad at me..."

"And what did you do? Did you do the same thing as Nagisa over here?"

"Nope! That kind of strategy doesn't work on Rina."

"Oh? Then what did you do?" Kaito asked, clearly interested. Besides, he couldn't really imagine Rina Touin, the tomboy, holding a giant teddy bear.

"Easy. I just bought her a plasma TV and a joke book." Right, as expected of the rich kid, Kaito thought bitterly.

"But this is Luchia we're talking about!" Kaito whined and threw himself on the couch and buried his head into a pillow. _Is it just me, or is he acting like a kid now?_ Nagisa wondered while staring at Kaito, who was now kicking his feet.

"Well, we can't really help you, but we have given you some ideas..." Masahiro said after thinking about it. _True, we don't know much about Luchia's likes and dislikes,_ Nagisa remembered.

"Ok then, what does Luchia like, Kaito? You can give her an apology gift or something," Nagisa cried enthusiastically.

"Um...uh...ugh..." Kaito mumbled, trying to think about the things Luchia likes. Before long, he retreated to the emo corner and started sulking.

"What? You don't know what she likes?" Masahiro exclaimed.

"Well, she was always happy with whatever I gave her so..."

"You, my friend, are hopeless," Nagisa stated bluntly.

"Wah? Don't be like that! You guys are supposed to help me!" Kaito cried. _He is seriously desperate,_ Masahiro and Nagisa thought. _I'm starting to worry now..._

"Well, there's nothing we can help you with, but if Luchia does forgive you, remember this: never, I repeat, never ever act like a spoiled child when it's 'that time of the month'" Nagisa warned him. "They will get really pissed and ignore you for weeks!"

"Also, don't ever, ever, ever make them miss their favourite TV shows. They would seriously murder you," Masahiro gave Kaito his own warning while Nagisa stood beside him nodding.

"Ok, well then, we'll be off now! Good luck with Luchia!" the two friends yelled as they walked through the front door, leaving Kaito there to wallow himself in self-pity.

* * *

**Me:** Please please please review and tell me what you think! Oh and what do you think Kaito should do to make Luchia forgive him?


	8. Kaito goes into action!

**Me:** Sooo sorry I haven't updated this story. You see, I've been having a hard time thinking about what I should do with this story. I was planning on this being the last chapter but then I thought that that wasn't enough so yeah. You can probably say that after this chapter, there's only going to be two chapters left so enjoy!

**Hippo**: ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I spent most of the week thinking about how I should apologize to Luchia. Yes, I took a whole week. Don't judge, it wasn't easy. But I finally know what I should do. I grabbed my cellphone and wallet after thinking for hours on the couch. I called my boys and headed out. After five minutes, I was outside the mall with my friends.

"So what's up?" Nagisa said with Masahiro beside him.

"Did you figure out a present?" the green-haired boy piped up with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked, "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Oh, well, congrats dude. And about time!" Nagisa told me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Well, whatever that plan is, we'll be happy to help."

"That's why I called you guys. Oh and I also called Kengo and Daichi. They should be here any second." After I said that, Kengo and Daichi came running towards us.

"*pant* *huff* Hey...we came as fast as we can," Kengo panted while putting his hands on his knees for support.

"So...*huff*...what's the urgent news?" Daichi asked while leaning on the wall. Wow, they seem really out of breath!

"Well, Kaito here finally has a plan to get Luchia back," Masahiro explained.

"So that's why you called us?"

"Basically! Now let's get going!" I cried and started walking into the mall. The others followed behind me.

"So what's the plan?" Nagisa asked.

"Ok, this was what I had in mind." I started explaining to them my plan.

"Hmm...not bad. She'll have to forgive you after that! I mean, girls dig that stuff," Kengo said.

"And how would you know? You don't even have a girlfriend!" Daichi smirked.

"And you do?" Nagisa joined in as he grinned with amusement at the two, who started to sulk and mumble something about hating life.

"So, where should we start?" Masahiro asked me, completely ignoring the two.

"I think we should start with the easiest things."

"Then, to the flower shop!" Nagisa cried and dragged the two morons, who were still sulking, in the direction of the flower shop.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

The boys spent half an hour in the flower shop. Masahiro and Kaito were almost kicked out of the shop while Nagisa, Kengo and Daichi were kicked out of the shop just five minutes after they went in. Let's just say that the shop owner does not want to see them again.

"Where to next?" Kengo asked. "Please make it a place where they will actually let us stay for at least fifteen minutes."

"It's your fault you were acting like idiots," Kaito replied calmly as he looked at his surroundings.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to act like you didn't know us!" Daichi piped up from behind. Kaito shrugged and started looking for a jewelry shop.

"Hey guys! Do you know any good jewelry shops around here?" Kaito asked Kengo and Daichi. "Oh my bad. Wrong people. " Then, he turned to Nagisa and Masahiro who actually have girlfriends. They sweat-dropped.

"Um...well there's Pandora and Tiffany & co. but they're all pretty expensive. How much money did you bring?" Masahiro asked. The red-head boy thought about it and brought out all the money he had in his pockets.

"Hmm...let's see...ten dollars...fifteen dollars...fifteen dollars and fifty cents...twenty dollars! Is that enough? Oh wait!" he cried while he fished around in his pockets. "Twenty-five dollars!" Kaito looked at Masahiro expectantly. You know, with the big sparkling eyes and a huge smile.

"Um...well...I don't think you'll be able to buy something nice with that kind of...'pocket money'."

"I knew I shouldn't have spend that much money on food," Kaito mumbled.

"Oh but there's also that jewelry shop that Hanon keeps talking about. I think you can probably find something decent," Nagisa piped up.

Kaito brightened up. "Lead the way, my friend!" Nagisa led the gang out of the mall and into a small shop. Kaito looked around.

"So what are you looking for, dude?" Kengo asked.

"Well, I don't want to give Luchia a ring, since I already did. And she already has a pendant. So, maybe a bracelet?" The boys nodded and started to look for a bracelet that Luchia would like. "Oh and find something pink. She loves pink." The boys split up and started searching the shop. The boys looked for almost an hour, but no luck. The boys had found some things that they think suit Luchia, even the shop owner suggested a few bracelets, but Kaito turned them all down. Everyone, even Kaito, started to lose hope. That was, until something shiny caught his eye. Kaito picked it up and stares at it in wonder. It was just what he was looking for. There was only one word that can describe it: "perfect".

Kaito walked up to the shop owner and asked, "Hey, how much is this?"

The shop owner looked at it and said, "It's supposed to be thirty-five dollars but for you I'll make it twenty-five." Kaito happily handed him the money. "Go get her, boy!"

Kaito's grin widened, "I will!" And he walked home to prepare for the rest of the surprise, along with his friends.

* * *

**Me:** Yeah, yeah I know it was short but I can't write too much, considering there's still two more chapters to go. Anyways...you know the drill. REVIEW!


	9. The Surprise

**Me: **Hello everyone~! It's been some time since I updated this story and I'm really really sorry about that. Been busy with school work and stuff. I'll try to stick with my schedule but I'm still struggling so don't be surprised if I haven't updated for two months alright? Well here's chapter 9!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

**Me:** Also, I would like to thank 8232nyc for the brilliant idea~! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Everything has to be perfect, boys. I'm counting on you guys," Kaito said seriously to his group of friends. He also called Rina and Hanon up to join.

"No worries! Leave it to us!" Nagisa, Daichi and Kengo exclaimed, punching their fists into the air. Kaito looked at them worriedly.

Masahiro saw the look on his face and said, "Don't worry Kaito. I'll make sure everything goes as planned." Rina nodded along with him. Though she was hesitant at first, she wants Luchia to be happy and she knows that Kaito would never ever hurt her again. If he does, he would have to find a really, really good hiding spot or else, she'll hunt him down. Rina had an evil glint in her eye while she gave Kaito an eerie smile. Kaito smiled nervously back at her as if he knew what she was thinking. He quickly checked his watch.

"Ok guys! It's show time! Get into your positions!" Kaito shouted. "Disperse!" he yelled and everyone ran off in different directions. He himself quickly changed into his suit and went to his position. All that's left is for the main guest to arrive.

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

I was hanging out with Kukai in my room, just fooling around, laughing and most of all, playing cards.

"YES! I won again!" I shouted with glee as I reached out and grabbed all the fake coins in the center.

"Not fair! You cheated!" Kukai shouted at me, not admitting that he just lost to me at "Texas Hold'em".

"How can you cheat in 'Texas Hold'em'?" I countered with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know! Maybe you did those fancy magic tricks with the card shuffling and all," Kukai said, pointing to the deck of cards next to me.

"Kukai, just give it up. There's no way you can win against me in this game."

"No! I demand a rematch!" I shook my head as I put all the things away, before lying down on the floor and staring at my ceiling. Kukai finally calmed down before joining me. Suddenly, I had the urge to tease him.

"Say, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" I asked while trying to keep a straight face. I failed though. The corners of my mouth were slowly lifting into a small smile. Or you can call it a smirk.

Kukai blushed. "Shut up! As a matter of fact, I already have a girlfriend," he said confidently after his blush faded.

"You do know I meant a _girlfriend_, no a girl who's your friend right?" I replied with an amused smile.

Kukai blushed like a tomato. "I-I knew that!" I just laughed at him before I yawned and dropped onto my bed.

"I'm tired," I stated as I snuggled into my bed.

Kukai followed after me and flopped onto my bed beside me. "Hm...me too," he mumbled.

"Wake me up when it's dinner," I said under my breath.

"No promises. I'll probably be having a sweet dream by then," Kukai whispered. And that was the last thing I heard before falling into a deep slumber.

**Hanon's P.O.V.**

Rina and I only had one task to do: get Luchia to the beach. You might think it's an easy task but the hard part is convincing the stubborn girl to go to the beach without dropping hints. Rina and I walked over to Luchia's house and made our way upstairs to her room. We opened the door without hesitation, only to find a surprising sight. That is, if you call seeing your best friend sleeping with another guy on the same bed surprising, fully clothed though.

Rina's eyes widened while my jaw dropped to the floor. "Well, that's unexpected," Rina said, still staring at the two unconscious people on Luchia's bed. Luchia was sleeping next to her friend, Kukai, snoring lightly while the boy had an arm around her.

"They sure look cosy,' I whispered."But we still have to wake her up."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Rina grabbed Luchia's alarm clock on her nightstand and turned it to the current time. The clock rang so loudly Luchia woke up with a start while Kukai-kun face-planted on the floor.

"What a graceful way to wake up," Kukai muttered while rubbing his red nose.

"Whatever. Luchia, we need you to come to the beach with us," Rina said.

"Hm? What for?" Luchia asked as she stared at us with her big brown eyes.

"Um..." I thought of an excuse but couldn't find a convincing one.

"Hanon lost her bracelet on the beach," Rina replied calmly. I mentally sighed of relief.

"Oh, ok then. Let's go!"

"Hey Luce, I think I'm just gonna head to the soccer field now, 'kay?" Kukai-kun said as he picked himself off the ground.

"Sure. See ya later!" Luchia called after him as he left. Then, she turned to us and said, "I'm just going to change ok? Give me five minutes." We nodded and got out of her room and sat down on her sofa. After five minutes, Luchia came out of her room wearing a white halter top sundress with a brown belt.

"Come on! Let's go before the sun goes down!" Rina and I nodded and followed after her. It's up to the boys now. We've done our job.

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I got the boys working to make everything absolutely perfect. After we finished preparing everything, we waited for the girls to arrive to the beach. My boys were hiding at Maki-san's place, where they will meet up with Hanon and Rina after they leave Luchia to me. I waited patiently for the girls to arrive while going through the plan once again in my head. I really hoped that Luchia would forgive me. But even if she didn't, I'll let her go. It was my fault to begin with.

"But seriously, girls sure do take a long time," I muttered to myself and right after that left my mouth, the girls appeared.

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

"So what does your bracelet look like?" I asked Hanon as we walked along the beach to where she last saw it. They were walking behind me while I skipped along the sand. Hanon looked uneasy while Rina just kept a face holding no expression. There was silence while I just looked down on the ground, hoping to find something shiny. I turned back around only to find Hanon and Rina were gone.

"Where did they disappear to?" I asked myself out loud. Then, suddenly, a pair of hands reached out of nowhere and covered my eyes. I was prepared to scream when I recognized the owner.

"Shh...you wouldn't want to wake the whole neighbourhood now would you?" That voice! The person uncovered my eyes and spun me around.

"Kaito?! What's going on?" I asked feeling confused as I looked up at him. He was wearing his black jeans that had a chain on one of the sides, and a simple short-sleeved, white dress shirt. He looked as dashing as ever.

"I want to show you something. Close your eyes." I did what I was told and closed my eyes. "No peeking!" Kaito said. I could almost feel his teasing smile. He started leading me with care for a few minutes. Suddenly, his hand left mine. "You can open your eyes now," he said. I opened my eyes and saw candles that were lighting up a path. I turned around to find Kaito, but he already disappeared from my sight. I followed the path on the beach lit by candles and rose petals were scattered everywhere. It was a beautiful night. The sun already set while the moon shone brightly in the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly in the night sky and no clouds were in sight. The candles led me to the cave of the mermaid legend. Legends say that if you burn a candle with the name of your loved one on it, your love will last for eternity. I was feeling nostalgic while jumping from rock to rock towards the cave. I quietly walked in to find candles lit up in different colours, forming a circle. My jaw dropped as my eyes started to tear up. In the middle of the circle stood Kaito, who was looking at the full moon through the hole in the roof of the cave. The moonlight shone down on him. He turned around with a small smile and extended his hand towards me. I walked up to him and he took my hand and pulled me under the moonlight.

"Luchia, I want to apologize," Kaito started. "I was an ass, a jerk to you and I know you probably won't want to date me anymore but I want to let you know that I love you so much." I stared at Kaito's handsome face as a sad smile was soon plastered on his face. Silent tears started flowing down my cheeks but Kaito wiped them away with his thumb for me. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much without realising. Even if you don't want to forgive me, I'll always love you." Kaito suddenly blushed a deep red and turned his face away, "I feel like such an idiot, saying all these mushy stuff but I really do mean it." Kaito turned back to face me, held onto my hands and gave them a light squeeze.

"Will you please forgive me, Luchia Nanami?" he asked desperately with a hint of hope in his eyes. Tears were flowing down freely as I tried to blink them away. I was started to choke up but I needed to give him an answer.

"I...

* * *

**Me: **And that's the end of chapter 9! Please don't kill me now but as you can see, the next chapter will probably be the last chapter unless you guys want an epilogue. Please let me know your thoughts! Peace!

Oh and please please vote on the poll that's posted right now! It's a vote on whether I should write an epilogue, a sequel or just finish this story. So yeah...PLEASE VOTE!


	10. The Answer

**Me:** So sorry for the late update and I apologize in advance if you guys aren't satisfied with the ending, but I did my best. Well...enjoy!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"Luchia, I want to apologize," Kaito started. "I was an ass, a jerk to you and I know you probably won't want to date me anymore but I want to let you know that I love you so much." I stared at Kaito's handsome face as a sad smile was soon plastered on his face. Silent tears started flowing down my cheeks but Kaito wiped them away with his thumb for me. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much without realising. Even if you don't want to forgive me, I'll always love you." Kaito suddenly blushed a deep red and turned his face away, "I feel like such an idiot, saying all these mushy stuff but I really do mean it." Kaito turned back to face me, held onto my hands and gave them a light squeeze._

_"Will you please forgive me, Luchia Nanami?" he asked desperately with a hint of hope in his eyes. Tears were flowing down freely as I tried to blink them away. I was started to choke up but I needed to give him an answer._

_"I…"_

_*End of Recap*_

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"I… I was hurt when you kissed another girl just because of your jealousy," Luchia started with tears in her eyes.

"I know. I was being childish, immature and I was a jerk. I'm really sorry," Kaito interrupted with a face of guilt.

"I wasn't finished," Luchia narrowed her eyes and scolded. Kaito shut his mouth to let Luchia continue. "You are a jerk, you don't usually show your affections for me and you flirt with other girls."

Kaito flinched but Luchia continued on.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're even going out." The boy cringed. "You make me cry. You hurt me. You break my heart." The hope inside the red-head was slowly fading away from each word. Her words cut like a knife, but he knew they were all true. He looked down on the ground.

"But…" Luchia raised his head by lifting his chin up with her index finger. She stared into his warm, brown eyes. "You are the guy I fell in love with and I expect you to take responsibility," Luchia told him with a cheeky smile on her face. Kaito grinned and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He picked her off the ground and spun her around. Luchia laughed. Kaito took her hand and put the bracelet on her as the last surprise of the night. Luchia gasped and admired it in the moonlight. She gazed at it in wonder while Kaito took her hands again. They stood under the moonlight with their foreheads touching.

"I regret nothing," and with that, Luchia proved it to him with a sweet kiss, with the moon as their witness.

* * *

Two teenagers laid on the beach on a blanket, looking up at the stars. Kaito had his arm around Luchia while the girl snuggled into his chest. She was playing with the bracelet that he got her.

"Hey Luchia," Kaito started.

"Yes?" the said girl asked and looked up at him with her warm hazel eyes.

"I've been wondering…remember when you had that conversation with Houshou and Touin about her past love or something?" Kaito asked with a faint blush painted on his cheeks.

"Yes?" Luchia asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Who was your first love?" Kaito questioned and looked at anywhere but his girlfriend's face.

Luchia sat up. "Do you really need to know?"

"Yes, I believe so."

She sighed and turned to face him while Kaito turned to face her too. "Alright, I'll tell you. It was a long time ago. I don't even know the boy's name. I was eight at that time and we met on this very beach. All I remember is that the boy was a ginger, loved surfing and his playful personality." Kaito listened quietly as Luchia continued. "He moved away though, after one week and I never saw him again."

For some reason, Kaito felt that something similar happened to him when he was a child. He frowned and thought hard. Then, it clicked.

_*Flashback*_

_"I'm moving, Luce," a little red-headed boy announced to a little girl. The girl had big tears in her eyes._

_"What? No! Don't leave me!" the blonde cried and hugged the boy tight._

_"I'm sorry," the boy answered and returned the hug. He was trying hard not to cry, but tears were already running down his face. He pulled away and reached into his pocket to pull out a pink seashell. The boy took the girl's hand, opened it and placed the seashell in her small hand. "I'll come back for you," he promised. The girl stared at the shiny seashell. "When I get back from Hawaii, I'll come back and look for you."_

_The girl looked up at him with teary eyes. "Promise?" she choked out with her pinky extended out._

_The boy smiled softly and held out his pinky. "Promise," and they hooked pinkies._

_"I promised to say goodbye with a smile," the little girl choked out and placed a sad smile on her face. "So, bye-bye." The boy smiled back at her and kissed her pink lips._

_"See you soon," he whispered._

_*End of Flashback*_

It all came back to him. He remembered. He met a girl when he was eight and fell in love with her, but then he had to move to Hawaii. He promised to look for her when he returned. When he returned though, he didn't find her so he gave up. The girl was Luchia all along, Kaito thought and a big grin appeared on his face. _This day couldn't get any better._ He sat up and hugged Luchia from behind. Luchia looked over her shoulder and saw Kaito with a boyish grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kaito said, but the grin never disappeared from his face. Then, suddenly, a shooting star shot through the sky.

"Did you see that Kaito?! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" Luchia exclaimed and clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. Kaito chuckled and followed her example.

After wishing upon the star, Luchia opened her eyes and turned around to face Kaito. "So what did you wish for?" she asked with a grin.

Kaito smirked, "The wish won't come true if I tell you." Luchia puffed out her cheeks while Kaito started laughing.

_Star light, Star bright,_  
_The first star I see tonight;_  
_I wish I may, I wish I might,_  
_Have the wish I wish tonight._

_I wish I can be with Kaito/Luchia forever, no matter what the future brings – Luchia & Kaito_

* * *

**Me:** There's the end! So glad I finished this story!

It has been decided that I will be writing an epilogue for this story. Though most of the people who voted on my poll voted for a sequel, the people who reviewed and messaged me said they wanted an epilogue. I'll try and post the epilogue before Christmas.

Reviews? Thoughts? Yes please!


	11. Epilogue

_Six years later…_

"Luchia! Hurry up! Didn't Kaito tell you to meet him at the beach in five minutes?!" Hanon called.

"What's the rush?" Luchia said as she came down the staircase. "It's not like he's going to disappear."

Her blue-haired friend looked at her from head to toe, then scrunched up her nose. "Just what are you wearing?"

The blonde looked at her outfit and raised her eyebrow at her friend. "Do you have something against my shirt?" She was wearing a completely white shirt.

"No! You have to go change! Come on!" Hanon ushered her back upstairs. She pushed Luchia back into her room and rummaged through her closet.

"What's wrong with my outfit?!" Luchia questioned Hanon while looking at herself in the mirror. She looked fine.

"Change into this," Hanon said and tossed Luchia's white sundress in the girl's face. "I'll go get some shoes to go with that."

"Why do I have to pretty myself up again?" she asked, holding the dress in her hands.

"Don't question me and put that on. I'll do your hair and make-up."

"I'm just meeting Kaito!"

"I know, now shut up and put the dress on." Luchia sighed in defeat as she changed into the white sundress. It looked exactly like the one she wore six years ago. She was now twenty-two and very happy. After the incident back in high school, she and her boyfriend never fought. They always made their way around fighting. They, including their friends, wanted to avoid the incident from before. She sat down on a chair in front of her dresser while Hanon busied herself with her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. Luchia frowned. What was all this fuss about?

"You're gonna look like an angel once I'm done with you," Hanon gushed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Luchia called. The door opened and Rina stepped in in her casual wear.

"What's with all the prettying?" the green-haired girl asked while raising an eyebrow as she walked over to them and stood behind the two girls.

"That's what I've been wondering myself," Luchia muttered loud enough for both of them to hear.

"She's going off to meet Kaito at the beach today," Hanon answered, giving Rina a knowing glance. Rina's eyes widened as if she just remembered something.

Luchia frowned. "What the hell is going on?"

Hanon and Rina ignored her question. "What time are you meeting Doumoto?" Rina asked.

"I'm meeting him at six. Why? Is there something happening at six?" The two girls ignored the blonde once again. They glanced at the clock. It was already four-thirty.

"Four-thirty already?! Rina! Come help me!" Hanon cried. Rina nodded but had a confused look on her face. How the hell am I supposed to help? she thought. She was never the type to dress herself up. Oh, whatever. I'll probably end up not doing anything anyways. "I'll need your opinion!"

"Of course," Rina sighed and sat herself down on Luchia's bed and pulled out a random magazine.

_Five minutes later…_

"What do you think?" Hanon asked while Luchia stood there standing, still very confused.

"Lessen the make-up. Make it more natural," the green-haired girl answered after looking at her friend from head to toe. "It doesn't make her outfit."

"Natural," Hanon repeated. "Of course! Luchia! Go wash your face!" Luchia sighed, but did as she was told.

_10 minutes later…_

"That's better," Rina said while nodding her head in approval. Luchia looked like an angel that descended from heaven. Kaito's going to go crazy when he sees her, she thought with a smile. "This is for you, Luchia," Rina said as she handed her a red rose with a note attached to it.

"Thank you, Rina," Luchia smiled and took the rose.

"Off you go now," Hanon said and ushered her to the front door. "Make sure to tell us all the details later," she whispered softly with a smirk before pushing Luchia out the door. Luchia stood there standing.

"I still don't get what's happening." She stood outside the front gates and opened the note.

_Hey Luchia! Um…I'm not really good at this romantic thing but do you know what a red rose means? Well you probably do right? It means 'I love you' in the language of flowers. I love you very much, Luchia. – Kaito D._

Luchia smiled at the simple, but sweet message Kaito gave her and made her way to the beach with a red rose in her hand.

_At the beach…_

Luchia neared the beach and looked around for her boyfriend. She walked down to the beach and saw only three yellow roses. No sign of her boyfriend anywhere. Picking up the yellow roses, she saw that there was a note attached to it. Frowning, she opened the note.

_Yo, Luchia! Looks like you found the first rose. These yellow roses represent the friendship and trust I have for you. This is my promise to you for a new beginning. Follow the instructions on the back for the next clue. – Kaito D._

Luchia gaped at the note. Just what was going on? She turned the note over where a map of the next place was. She followed the map and ended up at Maki-san's place. She opened the door and saw Maki-san waiting for her.

"Here you go, Luchia," Maki-san said as he handed her a bouquet of ten orange roses. "That kid must be really serious to be doing this," he mumbled under his breath. Luchia walked out of the shop and opened the note.

_Hey, Luchia! Looks like you found the second place without getting lost. These yellow roses represent my fascination with you. You never cease to amaze me with even the simplest things you do. Follow the instructions on the back for the next clue. – Kaito D._

She turned the note over and followed the map and reached their high school. "This place brings back so many memories," she whispered to herself as she looked at the building. Standing at the front gates was their former teacher, Mitsuki-sensei. Her ex-teacher smiled at her, "Long time no see, Nanami-san. This is for you, I believe." He handed her a bouquet of twenty-four pink roses. "Good luck on finding the rest!" he called after her.

"Thank you sensei!" Luchia opened the next note.

_Looks like you found the third place. Brings back a lot of memories right? These pink roses represent your beauty and sweetness. You will always be beautiful in my eyes no matter what other people say. Turn the note over for the next place. – Kaito D._

There were tears in her eyes. This was all too sweet. Who knew Kaito Doumoto was the romantic type? Excitedly, she turned the note over and followed the instructions and ended up at the aquarium. "This was where our first date was," she said to herself. She walked into the aquarium and followed the instructions on the note. She ended up at the North Pacific Ocean tank. There was a bouquet of thirty-six lavender roses lying around. She picked up the bouquet and opened the next note.

_Remember this place, Luchia? This was where we had our first date. We were fourteen then, and I already knew that you are the one for me. These roses represent the wonders and impossibilities of the future and also, the love at first sight I experienced when I first saw you. Follow the instructions on the back for the next place. – Kaito D._

"He remembered," Luchia said as she stared at the note in wonder, reading it over and over again. She never expected him to remember. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and followed the instructions on the back and left the aquarium. She ended up at the lighthouse on the cliff. She walked into the lighthouse and climbed up the stairs as the note says. Reaching the top, she found a bouquet of ninety-nine blue roses.

"Wow, I've never seen blue roses before," she whispered and reached for the roses. "This is unbelievable. I don't think I can hold another bouquet of flowers." She opened the next note hidden in the blue roses.

_This is the second to last one, Luchia. I promise. I bet you've never seen blue roses right? Well, these blue roses are mysterious aren't they? They represent the mysteries of the new beginnings we will face in the future. As long as it is with you, I would gladly face them all. This will be the last place you visit. See you soon. – Kaito D._

"Kaito," Luchia whispered as she smiled and smelled the blue roses. A beautiful fragrance, she thought. She turned the note over and followed the instructions written. She came to a stop and looked around to see where she ended up. "What? The beach? This is where I started though!" She looked around and saw a figure standing on a huge boulder. Cautiously, she walked over to the figure. There was Kaito standing on the boulder with a huge bouquet of white flowers in his hand. He turned around to see her approaching him. He grinned.

"Luchia! You made it!" he yelled. He pulled her up onto the boulder and hugged her tightly. "Did you find all the flowers?"

"Yes I did," Luchia mumbled into the crook of his neck. "That was very sweet of you. Thank you."

He pulled away from the hug. "Do you know what the number of roses mean?" Luchia frowned at the question and shook her head. Kaito grabbed her hand as he tried his best to hide the gigantic bouquet of flowers behind his back. "One rose means love at first sight, that you are the one. Three roses mean 'I love you'. Ten roses mean 'You are perfect'," he started explaining. Luchia had tears in her eyes. "Twenty-four roses mean that I can't stop thinking about you, twenty-four hours everyday. Thirty-six roses mean 'I will remember all our romantic moments'. Ninety-nine roses mean that I will love you for as long as I live." Kaito then knelt to the ground on one knee and revealed a bouquet of one hundred and eight white roses. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He gave Luchia the bouquet of flowers, which she accepted gladly and opened the box to reveal a pink diamond ring.

"One hundred and eight roses mean 'Will you marry me?'" he said and looked up at his beautiful girlfriend. She was crying. Kaito hoped they were tears of happiness. He waited for her answer.

Luchia was at a loss for words. She couldn't get the right words out. It was all too much for her. She looked down at Kaito, who was still waiting for her answer. Silently, she nodded her head and cried even more. Kaito grinned and picked her up and swung her around. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and kissed it. He grinned up at her and kissed her on the lips in the moonlight.

THE END

* * *

**Me: **Well, there you go! Hope you guys liked the ending! Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favourites on this story! Now I officially announce this story completed! Thanks so much for all the support! You guys are the best! :D


End file.
